powerrangers9fandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine Meyer
Jasmine Meyer is the Yellow Supernova Ranger of the Supernova Power Rangers. Background Supernova Jasmine was thrown into the fire when she joined the Supernova Rangers as the technical wizard. Before she joined the rangers, she graduated from MIT and joined the U.S. Navy as an intelligent analyst. The quiet, shy and quirky Jasmine didn’t enjoy the job at all and didn’t feel like she was using her full potential. So she quit and became a freelancer analyst doing whatever she could do to make a living. She eventually joined the Supernova Alliance as their intelligence analyst as she wanted to have an exciting job, working in space and serve the galaxy. Despite her impressive work, she wasn’t easy to become friends with because she was so quirky and closed off to everybody else. But she always got the job done whenever they needed her, and that gained her the respect of her co-workers and other rangers. However, over the next several months, she started to come out of her shell a little bit after getting to know the other rangers. She seemingly became best friends with Grace, the Pink Supernova Rangers and often picked on Michael, the Blue Supernova Rangers, because of his temper. Although becoming friends with the other rangers, the only person that she could truly trust was her father. Jasmine talked about him a lot, but the rangers never got the chance to meet him because he was a private man. When Law was arrested for the death of Captain Logan, Jasmine disregarded the other rangers and left on her own as she searched for her missing father. Eventually she locked herself inside a computer room on the space station, hacking away in the Supernova’s computer system. What she was doing was illegal, so she had to fend off the Supernova Soldiers at the same time. Eventually, the soldiers got to her and let her go on Earth as the Supernova Rangers were disbanded. After Law broke out of prison, Jasmine discovered a clue about her father and then joined the other rangers and helped Law clear his name. After meeting Anders, the Quasar Ranger, Jasmine left the Supernova Rangers to do an “errand.” She met up with Valizer in secret and brought him to an undisclosed location in the galaxy. Jasmine was the one who helped Valizer escape from the rangers and the Earth. Jasmine returned to Earth and acted as if nothing happened. Jasmine finally found out some information about her father being alive, so she asked Law to join her to rescue him. The two arrived on Felara, a mountainous jungle planet. Jasmine double-crossed Law and gave him up to Valizer. Valizer had promised Jasmine her father in exchange for Law. Valizer returned her father to Jasmine all tortured and battle-worn. However, Valizer broke his promise and captured the two rangers. Law sent out a secret signal and the other rangers came and rescued them, as they fought their way out along with Jasmine’s father. However, Valizer managed to escape once again. Jasmine revealed to Law that she had enough trust in him that he would help her out even if it seemed that she crossed to the dark side. Law assured her that he had enough trust in her, and that she was only trying to do what was the best for her father. Now with her father back on Earth safely, Jasmine became much more open with everybody as the pressure was off her. She became more likable and made fast friends with everybody. During the Supernova-Regency War when the rangers were on the run, Jasmine was heartbroken that she had to leave her father behind, but she knew what she had to do. During a heavy battle, she found comfort in the last person she ever expected, Michael. Together the two grew a strong bond and stuck with each other for support because they had something in common: leaving their loved ones behind (her father and Michael’s daughter). Jasmine was one of the key players in making peace with the Regency and the rescue mission for Law from Valizer. After all of the experiences that Jasmine went though as the Yellow Supernova Ranger, she decided to move back to Earth and live there full-time with her father and her new family: Michael and his daughter, Taylor. However, she continued to be the Yellow Supernova Ranger and their intelligent analyst. She’s just now much more confident and sometimes acted as the big sister to everybody.